Dejame Explicarlo
by PrincesadelaLuna2291
Summary: Esta es una cualquiera- le grito al en la cara y sin controlar su cuerpo le proporciono una cachetada en la mejilla derecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjame Explicarlo**

**Inuyasha x Kagome**

**Universo Alterno**

Estaba sentada en una silla de madera y se sentía tan diminuta como una hormiguita en un panal de abejas.

Clavo su mirada en un punto nulo en el suelo alfombrado y apretó un poco su mano izquierda y pudo sentir los levemente agitados latidos de su corazón. Respiro profundo y empezó a jugar torpemente con el anillo que traía en su dedo anular aun con la cabeza bajo.

La voz de aquel hombre que gritaba en el estudio en donde se encontraba se escuchaba tan distante y chillona como un grito en un largo pasillo de un viejo y abandonado edificio de la ciudad. Nada de lo que decía ese hombre tenia sentido para ella y por mas que intentaba asimilar sus palabras su cerebro no las pudo procesar y sabia que muy dentro de si, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no entenderlas prefiriendo concentrar tu energía en mantener los latidos de su corazón estables sin mostrar alteración alguna.

-no puedes acusarla de algo que no es cierto- escucho a una mujer hablar a la distancia. El tono de su voz sugería que inútilmente intentaba razonar con el tipo, pero no funcionaba.

Es una ramera- lo escucho gritar mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte golpe a una de las mesas del estudio. El fuerte sonido hizo que se sobresaltara un poco pero prefirió seguir con su mirada oculta detrás de unos cuantos flequillos negros que cubrían su cara.

No digas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir, Inuyasha- la mujer lo reto.

Solo digo lo que es verdad- la miro con los ojos ardiendo en odio y la señalo y se sintió aun mas pequeña que nunca - no puede ni mirarme a la cara, sabe que es una zorra interesada- le grito

Por favor Inuyasha, necesitas calmarte un poco y dejar que ella hable- otro hombre que estaba parado al lado de ella intento intervenir y pudo sentir una calida mano posarse en su hombro- entenderías que paso y dejarías de malinterpretarlo todo- le dijo

Ahórrate tus discursos Miroku- dijo Inuyasha interrumpiéndolo- no estamos delante de un juez como para que continúes con tu trabajo de abogado defensor.

El joven de ojos azules le dio una mirada resignada a su esposa- no quiere entender Sango- le dijo

No hables de mi como si no estuviera presente- dijo Inuyasha rodeando su escritorio.

Si te callaras de una maldita vez y la dejaras hablar entenderías que hacia con Kouga en la joyería de Mioga esta mañana.- grito Sango frustrada- le estaban comprando un regalo… -

A ella- dijo Inuyasha riéndose con cinismo- además, no tengo mas nada que entender - se coloco enfrente de la joven - esta es una cualquiera- le grito al en la cara y sin controlar su cuerpo le proporciono una cachetada en la mejilla derecha.

INUYASHA!- grito Sango horrorizada ante la atrocidad que su hermano acababa de cometer. Corrió a los pies de la joven y le levanto un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para notar el rojo ardiente en su pálida piel y la gota de sangre que empezaba a brotar de labio.

Eres un cobarde- dijo Miroku dispuesto a plantarle un golpe hasta que una mano se poso sobre la suya deteniéndolo.

No Miroku- le pidió sin alzar el rostro.

Vaya, hasta que te dignas a hablar- Inuyasha se burlaba de ella- a los golpes si entiendes no poca cosa?- le susurro al oído- porque no me cuentas como se dio el primer revolcón con Kouga? O el lugar, fue en la misma cama donde también duerme con su esposa! - le grito tan fuerte que hizo que se encogiera entre sus hombros y en contra de su voluntad el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar

Claro, tengo que pegarte de nuevo para que hables- le dijo en tono de burla

No te atrevas Inuyasha- le advirtió Sango- porque seré yo la que ponga la denuncia en tu contra- amenazo

Has lo que quieras- se mofo el ojos claros- igual me voy con la satisfacción de haberle demostrado a esta que de Inuyasha Ikeda nadie se burla-

Miro el anillo que tenia en su mano y jugo un poco mas con el, viendo como sus manos temblaban haciéndola mas torpe aun.

Apuro el resto del trago que tenia en el vaso y se coloco nuevamente frente a ella- entonces Kagome Higurashi, dime por que de tantos hombres en Japón, tuviste que ir a revolcarte con Kouga?- pregunto- es que acaso no te alcanzaba mi dinero?- la iba a destrozar, la rebajaría a lo que era y valía, nada

Inuyasha por favor, no sigas- le pidió Miroku

No, es que explícame Miroku, que mas puede querer una mujerzuela como ella? - pregunto- las llegadas tarde a la casa, las salidas inesperadas- agrego a un mas- date cuenta que las mujeres como ella solo están con hombres por interés- se detuvo esperando una respuesta por parte de los presentes pero solo hubo silencio.

Y es que aparte de todo, ella pensó que la gaveta de su mesa de noche era el mejor lugar para esconder la prueba de embarazo.- dijo burlándose- que pensaste zorra, que cuando estallara esto el bastardo que se forma en tus entrañas te salvaría del divorcio y no te dejaría? - la cuestiono, cada palabra que decía escupía veneno- eras una ilusa si pensabas que eso te salvaría de la humillación, tu crees que yo no se que lo que llevas dentro es producto de unos de tus revolcones con otro hombre, porque supongo que aparte de Kouga deben haber mas, tantos como para llenar un directorio telefónico.

Sango miro a su esposo preocupada, no creía lo que escuchaba y mucho menos la tranquilidad con la que Kagome estaba tomando los insultos, ella ya le habría plantado una cachetada a Inuyasha por insolente. Miroku la observo preocupado también, si Inuyasha decía una barbaridad mas, el daño seria irreparable.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada a las diminutas manos de Kagome y la vio juguetear con el anillo entre sus dedos. Un anillo que el compro tan entusiasmado, ilusionado de hacerla su esposa y ahora solo lo daba repugnancia. Con un arranque de odio se lo arrebato de las manos lo escupió y lo tiro al piso. - recógelo- le ordeno.

Kagome no movió un músculo en su cuerpo, si lo hacia creería que estallaría ante tanto maltrato, solo sintió como una mano se posaba en su nuca y tiraba de unos finos cabellos en la parte baja de su cabeza mientras le gritaban al oído- que lo recojas!- se dejo caer al suelo siendo impulsada por el empuje de Inuyasha y se sostuvo de forma pesada con sus rodillas y manos, buscando con ojos nublados de lagrimas el anillo de oro en el suelo. - un poco mas pequeña Kagome- se decía a si misma dándose paz interior- solo unos minutos mas.

Se sentó en la silla y limpio el anillo con el borde de la camisa que llevaba puesta y de pronto sintió un liquido tibio en su cara, Inuyasha la había escupido a ella también.

Mereces vivir en la basura, como la rata que eres- le espeto- te voy a acabar tu vida, cerrare cada oportunidad de trabajo en este país en tu cara, te destrozare tus conexiones, te vendrás abajo y tus días como empresaria se desplomaran con cada producto que sea un fracaso en el mercado.

Te gane Kag- dijo burlándose sin una pizca de humor en su sonrisa cínica. Los nudillos de la joven se tornaron blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba sus manos, el sabia cuando odiaba que le llamaran así.

Que bueno que están todos… Inuyasha hermano!- dijo una voz asombrada mientras entraba al salón.

Todos menos Kagome me giraron a ver al joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños- que sucede?- pregunto al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

Silencio absoluto

Kagome?- la llamo, cerrando la puerta tras el poniendo una bolsa en la mesa de cristal que había en el salón.

Te hablan- dijo Inuyasha agarrándola del rostro para que de una vez por todas lo mirara a la cara y sintió que le mundo se le derrumbaba cuando observo por completo la marca roja y las gotas de sangre que habían sido producto del golpe proporcionado minutos antes en la mejilla de Kagome.

Le aparto la mano asqueada y se seco unas cuantas lagrimas que se lograron escarpar de sus cargados ojos. Camino a paso firme a la puerta y se poso al lado de Kouga y le sonrío un poco para que quitara la cara de asombro al verle su rostro golpeado.

Cuida mucho a mi hermana- le dijo en voz baja

Kouga sintió la sangre hervirle en sus venas- que le haz hecho animal! - le grito furioso

Lo que se merece- contesto Inuyasha- por traidora

De que habla, Sango? - le pregunto Kouga aun mas confundido con la respuesta de su hermano.

No te hagas el idiota- dijo Inuyasha sirviéndose otro vaso- ya se que esta y tu se andan dando cariñitos a escondidas de mi.

Kouga no creía lo que había escuchado- que dices?- pregunto intentado asimilar las cosas

Que ya se querido hermanito, que la mujerzuela aquí presente te acuesta contigo a cambio de joyas- dijo sonriendo- lastima no se supieron cuidar lo suficiente de mi- se mofo con amargura

Kouga no podía articular palabra alguna y ante su silencio Inuyasha siguió hablando.- si hermanito, que poco te importo tu sangre a la hora de satisfacer tus necesidades de hombre, y como si fuera poco la premiabas con joyas y salidas de noche- lo miro fijamente casi atravesándolo con la mirada. -que crees que dirá la pobre de Kikyo cuando se entere que tu, y esta golfa han estado viéndole la cara a ella también?- le grito

De que joyas hablas?- pregunto Kouga al fin poniendo un poco de coherencia en lo que había dicho su hermano

De las que te vi que le comprabas hoy a Kag- sonrío ampliamente viendo como la espalda de la joven parada frente a el se ponía tensa golpe- los vi en la tienda de Mioga- dijo- que poca vergüenza.

Y de eso te basas para decir que lo que hayas visto era una escena comprometedora?- le pregunto Kouga controlando las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara a su hermano.- Kagome y yo nunca nos hemos acostado, ni mucho menos le ando viendo la cara a mi esposa. Por todos los dioses Inuyasha sabes que a Kikyo la amo con locura y jamás le faltaría el respeto mucho menos con una mujer que esta apunto de casarse contigo- le aclaro.

Entonces explícame que hacían los dos sentados en ese lugar, muy sonrientes?- le cuestiono. Hasta entonces las palabras de su hermano lo habían dejado desconcertado, pero claro todo debía ser una trampa y ellos pensaron que caería en ella.

Kouga apretó los puños- Fui con Kagome y Sango a comprar el regalo de aniversario de Kikyo - soltó en un suspiro

No me creas imbecil!- le grito Inuyasha- Sango no estaba ahí

Yo estaba afuera hablando con Miroku por celular- dijo la joven casi tirandole el celular en la cara- puedes revisar las llamada recibida y la hora también, pedazo de animal-

Inuyasha los miro confundido y torpemente busco el numero de Miroku y allí estaba y sintió que un hueco se abría bajo sus pies y sintió sus orejas arder en vergüenza.

Kagome solo se probaba la pulsera que le regalaría a Kikyo porque ya que son hermanas, nadie mejor que Kagome podía sacarnos de duda a Sango y a mi con respecto al regalo.- Kouga se mordió el labio inferior y tenso la quijada.

Inuyasha apretó el celular tan fuerte que pensó que lo partiría en mil pedazos.- buen intento- dijo riéndose con sarcasmo- si eso fuera cierto, entonces como explicas las llegadas casi a media noche de Kagome?- los cuestiono. A el no lo iban a engañar

Inuyasha que día es mañana?- pregunto Miroku pesadamente dejándose caer sobre la silla en donde Kagome había estado sentada.

Como que que día es mañana?- pregunto enojado- Mañana es la cena del anuncio del…- guardo silencio de golpe y abrió los ojos asustado.

Kagome estaba organizando esa cena, recuerdas?- le pregunto Miroku viendo la palidez en la cara de Inuyasha- por eso llegaba tarde o a veces no llegaba a casa, Sango se quedaba con ella.- le explico agotado

Ahora entiendes porque te pedí tantas veces que no la acusaras sin saber y te callaras la maldita boca?- le pregunto Sango poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposo-

No sentía su cuerpo y lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue el sonido del metal que resonaba en el cristal de la mesa. Kagome dejo el anillo de compromiso y se seco las lagrimas que habían en su mejilla y levanto su cabeza con el ultimo ápice de orgullo que le quedaba y salio del salón sin decir una palabra ni mirar a nadie. Solo escucho como Inuyasha la llama inútilmente y ella prefiero ignorarlo he irse de ahí con su bebe tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

**Hola a todos, **

**Se que me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo y he dejado de publicar historias, pero ustedes entenderán que la universidad me ha consumido totalmente y se puede decir que la inspiración se hizo humo en mi mente. Les quiero dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido y decirles que si pienso continuar los otros fics, a De Amigos y Amantes le queda un capitulo mas, Silencio le faltan dos y a 12 Meses algo mas de 6 por lo que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo actualizarlo, pero espero terminar De Amigos y Amantes esta semana. Aquí les dejo este Short fic que hice un día que estaba en mi hora libre en la universidad, espero les guste. **

**Besos **

**Princesa de la Luna 2291**


	2. Chapter 2

28 de Julio de 2016

Kagome terminaba de poner las últimas velas en el pudin de cumpleaños de su hijo que en cualquier momento llegaría a casa y ella saldría a recibirlo a la puerta. Arreglo un poco más la mesa y se quito el delantal que cubría la parte de abajo de su falda roja.

Seis rápidos años habían pasado y ahora ella era una empresaria exitosa en Francia con la única preocupación de asegurarse que a su hijo nunca le hiciera falta nada. Ni alimentos, ni un techo en donde vivir, ni educación y sobre todo que nunca le hiciera falta la presencia de un padre.

Vio el bus escolar detenerse en la esquina y supo que ya era hora de salir. Abrió la puerta y se soltó su melena azabache dejando que cayera en ondas suaves sobre las curvas de su cintura y se aliso un poco la camisa blanca. Sintió una brisa suave soplar en su rostro y refrescarla un poco del calor que hacía en la cocina de su casa.

Su pequeño corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas lo permitían y ella decidió acercase un poco para que no se cansara tanto en el trayecto.

¡Mama!- la llamaba el niño tirándosele en los brazos depositando un húmedo beso en la mejilla de su joven madre.- tesoro- dijo ella riéndose al sentir las manitas acariciándole la melena

¿Cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunto moviéndole un poco los cabellos pegados por el sudor de la frente de Hojo- bien- dijo el esperando que ella le dijera la noticia que tanto había esperado todo el día.

Kagome pudo leer las ansias en los ojos de Hojo y casi rio ante la intensidad – ¿listo para tu fiesta precioso?- le pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta seria un poco obvia-

¡Siii!- grito el pequeño felizmente.- entremos entonces- dijo Kagome.- no quiero que te vean así de mugroso como has llegado hoy. – y el niño solo sonrió y soplo hacia arriba un mechón de cabello que le volvía a cubrir la vista.

Entro a la casa y lo dejo en el suelo mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta pudo divisar aquel coche rojo de nuevo aparcado en la casa de enfrente. Lo miro detalladamente y el final solo un supero. Debía ser el hijo se su vecina que había llegado del extranjero a visitar y sin darle más importancia cerró la puerta y corrió tras hijo que la esperaba ya a media escalera – ¿listo para el monstruo de la bañera?- pregunto Kagome escuchando la queja de hijo-¡ no mama, ducha no!-

La lucha en el baño había sido casi interminable y sabría que le tocaría cambiarse de nuevo porque no podría recibir la visita con la ropa empapada. Antes de hacerlo, intentaba inútilmente peinarle los cabellos a su hijo. Había sacado sus mismos cabellos rebeldes y ahora no se quedaban quietos ni en un lado ni el otro. Le hacía caras a su hijo mientras el se partía de la risa hasta que escucho el sonido que hacia su celular cuando vibraba encima de una superficie de madera. Por lo visto ni dejando dicho en la empresa que no estaría disponible hoy había funcionando para que dejaran de llamar. -¿qué habría pasado ahora?- se pregunto a ella misma tomándolo

Sintió una corriente helada pasar por su espina dorsal. El numero que había en la pantalla provenía de una persona desconocida pero los tres primero dígitos no eran desconocidos para ella. Una llamada de Japón.

Dudo mucho en contestar y vio el leve temblor en su mano. Ella ya no tenía contacto con nadie ya en ese país no tenían porque llamarla de allá. Y cuando la idea que el que estaba al otro lado de la línea era Inuyasha diciéndole que la había encontrado y que le quitaría a su hijo hizo que la boca se le resecara.

¿Mama?- la llamo Hojo. El teléfono aun no dejaba de vibrar en su mano y ella simplemente no quería contestar entonces como si la otra persona le hubiera leído la mente el celular dejo de vibrar y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Pero su tranquilidad no le duro mucho cuando de nuevo el celular comenzó a vibrar.- contesta mama- le dijo el niño viendo el pálido rostro de su madre.

Y en contra de sus deseos lo hizo.

¿Bueno?- dijo ella intentando sonar calmada.

_Eres una ingrata Kagome Higurashi- _la voz al otro al lado de la línea le dio una paz interior sobre natural. –_te he cuidado desde que eras una cría y así me lo agradeces?- _estaba enojada

Kikyo- dijo Kagome en un hilillo de voz- hermana.

_Ahora si hermana- _dijo la mujer enojada._- pero cuando te fuiste ni en mí ni en mi pobre corazón pensaste._

No digas cosas que no son ciertas, te he extrañado mucho- dijo Kagome a su defensa aunque parecía algo inútil Kikyo estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle su partida.

_Y yo a ti pequeña lagartija- _dijo Kikyo calmando el tono de voz.-_ ¿qué diantres hacías escondida de mi?-_le pregunto

De ti no, de el – contesto Kagome.

_Maldito infeliz_- dijo Kikyo entre dientes- casi lo mato cuando me entere de lo ocurrido y dure varias semanas enojada con Sango y Miroku por no defenderte-

Yo no sé los permití- intento razonar.

Da igual- contra ataco Kikyo- no hicieron nada al respecto

Ya Kikyo- dijo Kagome intentando acabar las quejas- eso paso hace mucho tiempo, mejor explica como diste conmigo?- pregunto arrugando el entrecejo

Fácil tarada- dijo Kikyo como si fuera demasiado obvio- tengo mis contactos- se limito a decir

Kagome soltó un suspiro- Kikyo- la intento reprender

No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrarte- cambio el tema- pero va, por fin di contigo y de una tirada de cabello no te salvas- se burlo

Kagome se dio por vencida y opto por hacerle el favor a su hermana de no reclamar- ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto

Mal- contesto Kikyo y supo que le dio a su hermana como una cachetada- te marchas del país sin siquiera dejarme una nota, sin mencionar que casi me divorcio de Kouga por dejar que te fueras así de la mansión Ikeda. Joder con tanta seguridad que esos gorilas no pudieron detener a una mujer como tu… sin ofender- dijo riéndose

Kagome soltó una carcajada, Kikyo tenía toda la razón. – ¿Cómo está Kouga?- pregunto

Bien- dijo Kikyo- le va bien ser papa, por cierto ya eres tía de dos hermosas niñas- le comento Kikyo- y espero el regalo de madrina- le soltó

No cambias hermana- le dijo Kagome – pues no – le contesto la mujer al otro lado de línea- seré dura contigo y hare que asumas los cargos que dejaste tirados por irte corriendo como loca de Japón- finalizo.

Sango y Miroku tienen dos niños y ella ya está esperando el tercero, no pierde el tiempo el degenerado ese- se burlo- y vieras el escándalo que se armo en la mansión cuando Sango anuncio que la niña se llamaría Kagome.- Kikyo hizo una pausa- Inuyasha casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja y te lo juro que maldije cuando no sucedió, fue frustrante que saliera vivo de esa- le comento

Por mucho que Kagome quiso reírse no lo consiguió

Y hablando de el- prosiguió Kikyo- desde que te diste tu fugada del país no ha sido el mismo y cuando te digo que Inuyasha Ikeda dio una cambio de trescientos sesenta grados, es porque lo dio. – hizo una pausa y Kagome pensó que alguien había entrado al cuarto después de unos segundos hablo de nuevo- esta mas amargado que nunca- comenzó- ya no asiste a reuniones familiares como las que hacían en navidad, acción de gracias y año nuevo. Se la pasa encerrado en su oficina acabando con las botellas de alcohol que tiene en la mesa cerca de su escritorio y botando mas humo que una chimenea en pleno invierno.

Y últimamente a tenido bastante problemas por culpa de su carácter tan frio con las arrimadas de las secretarias que ha conseguido- dijo Kikyo con amargura- se da dos revolcones con ellas y las bota a la basura como pañuelo lleno de mocos.- se burlo- da lástima hasta verle el aspecto que lleva. No se afeita si no se arregla el cabello. La ojeras casi le llegan al mentón sin mencionar el olor a tabaco que lo acompaña a todos lados.- finalizo

Kagome guardo silencio ante todo lo digo por su hermana e intento con mucho esfuerzo imaginarse a Inuyasha en esas condiciones y simplemente no pudo

Y no hay día en que no se reclame lo que te hizo- agrego antes de quedarse callada por completo. Kagome pasó su mano por la mejilla y le pareció sentir como se calentaba. Malnacido- susurro.

Si lo sé- dijo Kikyo con voz seria

Ese hombre no me interesa- le intento decir Kagome – el dejo de existir para mi

Lo sé – dijo Kikyo – pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él sigue siendo el papa del pequeño Hojo- le aclaro

Pero como diablos sabes tú…-

Se todo lo que paso contigo todo este tiempo –la interrumpió Kikyo- a mi no te me escondes- se burlo

Dios santo eres peor que un acosador sexual- la comparo

No me cambies el tema- la regaño- Inuyasha tiene tanto derecho de conocer, ver y compartir tiempo con Hojo como tu- le tiro en la cara y la puedo escuchar respirar pesadamente

Cállate- le dijo Kagome- Inuyasha no es el padre- le intento mentir

No me mientas Kagome Higurashi- Kikyo se puso tensa- se perfectamente que cuando te fuiste de aquí estabas embarazada de Inuyasha.

Kagome no tenía con que contra atacar y se dio por vencida- Hojo no sabe nada de el y ha vivido perfectamente bien sin un padre como Inuyasha- le recordó

Pues me alegro- dijo Kikyo seria- porque es que de mucho orgullo llevar su sangre en estos momentos.

Ya no quiero hablar de él- dijo Kagome

Ni yo, se me acaba el tiempo- Kikyo tomo aire- llego en dos días a Paris- le informo- con Kouga y las niñas, espero nos recibas con los brazos abiertos- le dijo

Claro hermana, sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa- y con esto colgaron las dos.

Hojo- dijo Kagome llamando la atención del niño – en dos días conocerás a personas muy importantes para mama

¡Sí!- dijo el niño con alegría sonriendo y mostrándole ese dientecito que estaba algo flojo- y mañana iremos al dentista antes de ir al parque- le informo

¡Mama no!- se quejo el niño.

¿Qué haces ahí Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku con voz de agotado al otro lado de la línea

Pues que más- dijo el ojo castaños abriendo un poco la ventana de su coche dejando escapar el humo que le nublaba la vista- vine por mi prometida y mi hijo- contesto

Miroku soltó un suspiro, la misma historia de siempre- ¿estás bromeando cierto?- le pregunto

Yo nunca bromeo Miroku, no desde que ella se fue- comento

Pues deberías empezar- le tiro en la cara- Kagome dejo de ser tu prometida hace mucho tiempo después de todas las barbaridades de la que la acusaste ese día y del golpe que le diste- le recordó

No me lo tienes que restregar Miroku- dijo Inuyasha ensanchando las aletas de su nariz

Pues te digo que Kagome estaba en todo su derecho de irse lejos de aquí y empezar una vida sin ti y con su hijo- le recordó

Nuestro- recalco Inuyasha.

No era tuyo hace seis años cuando lo llamaste el bastardo fruto de los revolcones que tenia Kagome con otros hombres que nunca existieron.- Miroku estaba furioso, acordarse de ese día hacia que la sangre le hirviera.

Ya te dije que me bastan mis recuerdos- Inuyasha contesto- no me lo tienes que recordar

Entonces no se lo recuerdes a ella- le grito- sabes lo que ocasionaras cuando entres por esas puertas. Acabaras con la paz y tranquilidad que tiene ahora y con la que ha vivido por seis años.

Ella se llevo mi tranquilidad- Inuyasha hizo una pausa soltando mas humo- y a mi hijo

No hagas esta locura- dijo Miroku intentando hacer que entrara en razón.

No- dijo Inuyasha

¿Qué harás cuando te bote de su casa cerrándote la puerta en las narices?- pregunto Miroku

La tirare y hare que regrese conmigo, así me toque amenazarla con quitarle el niño- dijo el

No te atrevas Inuyasha- Miroku amenazo- porque seré yo quien la defienda y créeme que se como hundirte para que no te entreguen la custodia-

Inuyasha cerró el celular de golpe, maldito Miroku. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a niños entrar a la casa de Kagome, 28 de julio, era el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Entre los niños, la comida y las madres que estaban en su casa fue mas que suficiente para mantenerla entretenida toda la tarde. Y lo que más le importaba era que Hojo tuviera un buen cumpleaños.

Por fin para el pequeño había llegado la hora de soplar las velas y pedir su deseo un paso más cerca de lo que realmente le importaba, los regalos.

¿Listo tesoro?- le preguntó Kagome levantándolo un poco para que su carita alcanzara el pudin y pudiera soplar la velas muy fuerte.

A la hora de haber comido postre, ya estaban los dos solos en casa de nuevo, Kagome recogiendo lo que había en el suelo y mesa y Hojo entretenido jugando con su nueva figura de acción. Cuando salió de la cocina tenia en sus manos una taza de te y apago la luz con la punta del dedo pequeño. –Hojo recuerda que mañana iremos al parque- le dijo dándole un sorbo al te y arrugando la cara al sentir lo caliente que estaba- no te puedes dormir muy tarde o no te despertaras.

El niño la miro y arrugo el entrecejo- ya me puedo despertar solo- le dijo retándola- soy un hombre- dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrando su brazo intentando sacar un musculo que no existía. Kagome solo pudo reír ante esto- bueno entonces como ya eres un hombre y estas muy viejo para parque de diversiones iremos al dentista mañana- lo miro seriamente y lo vio palidecer- pero mama!- dijo el niño en queja.

Pero nada- dijo Kagome- y si podemos…

El sonido del timbre de la casa la interrumpió. Miro el reloj que había en la pared y marcaba diez para las nueve. Agarro la taza y haciéndole muecas a su hijo se dirigió a la puerta. Miro por el ojito y sonrió complacida.- vaya, si viniste- le dijo sonriendo

Sesshomaru!- grito Hojo cuando lo vio pasar por el umbral de la puerta tirándose en sus brazos

Buenas noches princesa- la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo la pasaste en tu fiesta campeón?- le pregunto haciéndole cosquillas a Hojo

Bien- dijo con entusiasmo y soltando un bostezo- mama hizo un pudin delicioso- le comento

¿Y crees que haya sobrado pudin para mí?- le pregunto

¿Mama quedo pudin?- pregunto el niño sonriendo

Kagome solo rio- si mi amor, ya te traigo un trozo Sesshomaru- dijo dejando la taza en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando regreso vio a Sesshomaru con una taza casi vacía en sus manos y arrugo el entrecejo.

Necesitas unas cuantas inyecciones de esas cosas que se ponen ustedes las mujeres…botox- recordó

No lo necesitaría si no te tomaras mi te cada vez que lo dejo desatendido- se quejo Kagome arrebatándole la taza de la mano- eres un cerdo- le dijo

Es malo ser egoísta, ¿sabes?- le dijo mirándola fijamente

Dame espacio- dijo Kagome empujándolo un poco- ¿y Hojo?- pregunto extrañada de no ver a su hijo.

Subió a traer el regalo que le diste, me dijo que fue el que más le gusto de todos- le comento metiéndose un trozo de pudin a la boca- en verdad esta bueno- dijo con la boca llena

Hombres- resoplo Kagome.

El pobre debe estar agotado- comento Sesshomaru- ¿oye no me brindas un cafecito?- le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

Kagome soltó una carcajada- vamos a la cocina, me haces compañía mientras tanto. La observo poner la tetera y encender la estufa y arrugo la boca al ver los delgados brazos de la joven- ¿estás comiendo bien?- pregunto

No – dijo ella sin intentar ocultar la verdad- últimamente con eso de la unión de la empresa me ha tenido muy ocupada, ni apetito tengo- le comento

Sesshomaru torció la boca- fuiste tú- le dijo Kagome de la nada

¿Yo qué?- pregunto el pasando otro trozo de pudin

Tú le fuiste con el chisme a Kikyo- lo acuso- traidor-

Lo tenía que hacer- dijo el poniendo cara de perro regañado- Kikyo me da más miedo que tu cuando se enoja- suspiro- las Higurashi se llevan un carácter tenaz, solo mira a Rin.

Eres un traidor- le dijo de nuevo- le diré a Rin que te bote del cuarto.

Ni lo intentes- le dijo Sesshomaru alarmado- con eso de que espera a un bebe ya me tiene al punto de la locura… no me deja dormir con sus antojos a las dos de la mañana- dejo el plato sobre la mesa y estiro la mano para recibirle el café a Kagome.

Eso no es excusa- dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente- nunca más confiare en ti-

¡Pero soy tu cuñado favorito!- dijo Sesshomaru exaltado

Eras- dijo ella- me imagino que sabes que vendrá- le comento Kagome

Si- dijo el- viene con todo el batallón- se mofo

Si y se quedaran aquí- dijo ella- y sinceramente me gustaría que viniera sin Kouga así no le iría con el cuento a su hermano.

Ese bastardo el día que lo vea le parto la cara por cobarde- Sesshomaru ya sabía lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, casi toda la familia lo sabía y casi todos lo odiaban al punto de quererlo muerto.

¿Te dijo algo de el?- pregunto

Sí, pero entro por un oído y salió por el otro- comento ella

Sesshomaru sintió ganas de ahorcarla- ¿te estás volviendo mentirosilla, no Kagome?- pregunto

¿Y tú te volviste traidor no es así?- contra ataco.

Embutiéndose su último pedazo de pudin la miro seriamente- no te digo más, porque el pudin si estaba bueno- dijo sonriendo- pero si fueran otras las circunstancias ya te habría puesto en tu lugar.

Kagome solo sonrió- iré por Hojo- dijo ella

Sesshomaru puso el plato en el lavadero y se dirigió a la puerta viendo a Kagome bajar- ¿dormido en la escaleras de nuevo?- pregunto bajito

Si- dijo ella- gracias por venir- le sonrió

De nada princesa- dijo el dándole un beso en la frente- cuida mucho a Hojo.

Cuida mucho de Rin- le dijo ella- más ahora en estos meses

Lo sé, por muy enojona que se ponga, me encanta verla así- sonrió ruborizándose un poco.

Hasta mañana Sesshomaru- dijo ella y él se inclino para darle un abrazo

Descansa- dijo él y se dirigió a su carro. Hasta que no vio que el coche salía de su anden Kagome no cerró la puerta le hizo señales de despedida a Sesshomaru con la mano y cuando sintió una brisa fría pasar por su piel decidió que ya era hora de ir a dormir

Dispuesta a cerrar la puerta sintió que algo ponía más fuerza del lado opuesto al que ella la implementaba y sintió que el alma le bajaba al suelo cuando vio esos ojos castaños que tanto rogaba no volver a mirar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Ya le estas buscando remplazo a mi hijo, Kag?- pregunto la voz con una sonrisa agria.

Inuyasha- susurro ella congelándose en el instante


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando quiso abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol la cegaron por completo. Y el dolor de cabeza que tenía la obligaba a no levantarse de golpe de la cama. Se froto los ojos con pesadez intentando enfocar su vista en el techo de su cuarto. Entonces recordó la voz de aquel sujeto en la puerta de su casa y el dolor de cabeza se agudizo.

Miro a su alrededor y pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que Inuyasha no la pudo haber encontrado porque simplemente ella se había encargado de esconder bien sus pasos. Su empresa aparecía registrada a nombre de otra persona, nunca pagaba con tarjeta siempre en efectivo y su número de teléfono… el número de teléfono! Maldita sea, el número de teléfono era lo único que la podía delatar… y entonces recordó a Kikyo.

Ya despertaste- escucho una voz en la puerta de su cuarto y la hizo levantarse de la cama de un solo golpe. Cosa que no fue gran idea porque sumándole al dolor de cabeza se mareo y cayó de nuevo rendida en su almohada. Lo vio sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado del tocado. Con Hojo en sus brazos.- malnacido- pensó para sí misma

¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Inuyasha.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto ella.

Vine por lo mío- dijo el- por ti y por MI hijo- recalco

Yo no soy propiedad tuya, Inuyasha- dijo con amargura sobándose la frente. – Y tú no puedes asegurar que Hojo sea hijo tuyo.- mintió

Si lo es- dijo el calmado sobándole los cabellos al niño que aun dormía.

Es hijo de otro- dijo ella un poco alterada.- del hombre que estaba aquí ayer.

¿Te acostaste con el esposo de tu hermana Rin?- le pregunto

¿Y cómo diablos sabes tú quien es él?- le pregunto enojada, la estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

Te estuve investigando Kagome- le dijo el soltando un suspiro.- después de que Kouga me explicara cómo había pasado todo me sentí como el ser más miserable que había sobre la faz de la tierra- admitió – y cuando fui a buscarte a tu departamento y no estabas entre en pánico.

Pobre de ti- dijo ella con amargura- ¿quieres que te consuele?-

No seas sarcástica- dijo el apretando los labios- dos días después me llego una carta del aeropuerto diciendo que habías salido del país. Y cuando pregunte qué a que destino solo me dijeron, esa información no se la podemos dar- comento sonriendo con tristeza. – te supiste esconder.

No lo suficientemente bien- resoplo ella.- lo que haya pasado después de ese día ya no me importa- dijo- ahora por favor márchate y déjame a mí y a MI hijo en paz.

Nuestro- dijo el.- Hojo es mi hijo Kagome.

No lo es- contrario.

De acuerdo, entonces toma- dijo tirando una carta a las sabanas en donde estaba acostada. Es un permiso de un juez en Japón y de aquí de Francia para hacerle una prueba de sangre a Hojo- hizo una pausa al escucharla respirar con pesadez.- quieras o no tendrás que hacérsela y si la prueba sale positiva tengo todo el derecho a quitarte al niño y te irás presa por salir del país con el sin mi permiso.- comento.

¡Hojo no había nacido cuando salí de Japón! Eres un monstruo- le grito y se levanto de golpe, al diablo con el mareo.

Vio como su hijo se revolvió en los brazos de su padre al escuchar el grito que su madre había dado.

¿Ma… mami?-dijo frotándose los ojos con pesadez.

Mi amor- dijo ella sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo.

Hojo ve a ducharte- dijo Inuyasha serio. El niño miro a su madre extrañado y después lo miro a él y vio el color de sus ojos.- sus ojos son como los míos- comento sonriendo.

Ve a ducharte mi amor- dijo Kagome intentando mantener la calma. Inuyasha lo bajo de sus piernas y dejo que saliera del cuarto entonces sintió que la agarraba del brazo.- nunca más vuelvas a gritar así delante de mi hijo. – estaba enojado.

¿O qué?-lo reto ella-¿ me vas a pegar?-

Entonces la soltó de golpe- no me lo tienes que recordar- dijo el dejándose caer sobre la cama.- me he odiado cada día hasta ahora por eso. En ocasiones he pensado en amputarme las manos. He buscado ayuda, psicólogos. Me refugie en el alcohol y los cigarros.-

Y las mujeres- dijeron ella y lo escucho reír

Ya suponía que Kikyo te soltaría el chisme- dijo el- no le creas, desde que te fuiste nunca me he atrevido a tocar a una mujer que no seas tú.- confesó –y debo admitir que son bien rencorosas. Más de la mitad de las demandas que tuve han sido por mujeres rechazadas.- se burlo de el mismo

Que mal- dijo ella – ¿y eso en que me concierne a mi?- le pregunto.

En que estoy seguro de que Hojo es el único hijo que tengo- dijo el – entonces, ¿me dirás la verdad o pondrás a Hojo a pasar por una situación incómoda?- le pregunto

Arrugo los labios, lo odiaba, lo detestaba, le parecía repugnante lo que hacía pero era decirle la verdad o perderlo para siempre.- si lo es.

El sonrió ampliamente.- párate preciosa- dijo sobándole la pierna que aparto rápidamente.- te espero abajo para que vayamos al dentista y después al parque con Hojo.- y diciendo esto se salió del cuarto.

No quería bajar, no quería verlo, no quería estar con él. Termino de vestir a su hijo y le revolvió un poco los cabellos.

Mami, ¿Quién es él?- le pregunto

Ella lo miro rendida- es tu papa- le contesto. Sabía que Hojo se enteraría algún día. Vio como la mirada de Hojo se iluminaba en alegría.- al fin podre decirle a mis amigos que tengo uno- dijo ilusionado.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro. Suponía que a Hojo si le había hecho falta una figura paterna en la casa. Pero por mucho que a Hojo le gustara la idea… a ella no.

Solo estará aquí por unos días- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- después se ira de nuevo a trabajar y no regresara por un largo tiempo- comento.

Hojo solo hizo una mueca de reproche pero no dijo nada. Cuando había terminado de arreglarse ella bajo las escaleras con la esperanza que Inuyasha se hubiera ido después del o ocurrido esa mañana. Pero no ahí estaba en su cocina con una taza de café enfrente de él y un periódico. Y maldijo una vez más.

¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le pregunto.

Toma- dijo el sonriéndole y extendiéndole una taza de té- es de manzanilla con una cucharada de miel y un poco de leche- lo odiaba ahora más que nunca- no se me olvidan tus gustos, amor.

No me digas así- le dijo ella sin recibir la taza- y no te pedí que me hicieras nada de tomar-

Ah sí, hay unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa en el comedor- y sonrió ampliamente.

Dime en verdad que es lo que quieres de una maldita vez- dijo ella ahora si perdiendo la cordura.

El arrugo su entrecejo y la miro fijamente. – Está bien- dijo el levantándose de su silla y poniéndose delante de ella. Le toco bajar un poco la mirada ya que él le llevaba un trazo de altura.- quiero que mi hijo sepa quién soy y quiero que tenga mi apellido.-la miro palidecer y entreabrir la boca en señal de protesta pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar el hablo.

Y te quiero a ti como mi esposa, mi amante, madre de mi hijo y en mi cama. Quiero que me recibas con una sonrisa en los labios cuando llegue de trabajar lista para cenar. Y quiero verte retorcerte de placer en la cama mientras te hago mía.- le aclaro.

Era un sinvergüenza en todo el sentido de la palabra. Como se atrevía a decirle que la quería en su cama de nuevo.- eres un miserable. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que aceptare?- le pregunto.

El sonrió de medio lado- aun me amas- dijo él y clavo sus ojos ámbar en los ojos de ella- lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo en tu piel. Eres un libro abierto mi cielo, siempre lo has sido y también se que nunca más has vuelto a estar con un hombre desde que te enteraste que estabas embarazada de Hojo. Por lo tanto necesitas más que amor en tu vida. Necesitas una buena sesión de sexo conmigo en tu cuarto.-

Solo pudo sentir el calor en la palma de su mano después de haber hecho contacto con la mejilla de Inuyasha. Bastardo, se merecía esa bofetada y muchas más. –Soy una cualquiera Inuyasha- le recordó con amargura- solo me acuesto con hombres que tiene más dinero que tu porque el tuyo no me alcanza así que no.- dijo ella dispuesta a irse.

La agarro fuerte del brazo e hizo que chocara con su pecho.- he triplicado mi fortuna para dejarle un futuro bien asegurado a mi hijo.-se relamió los labios mientras miraba con ella entreabría su boca de nuevo.- así que, no conoces a ningún hombre con más dinero que yo, por lo tanto se una cualquiera conmigo. – no espero a que le contestara, no la dejo ni siquiera quejarse, ni retorcerse en sus brazos cuando la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared y con su boca estampada en la de ella.

Pudo sentir como levantaba una mano para darle otra bofetada pero la retuvo y la pego a la pared dejando expuesta a él. Tenía los labios apretados pero ya se encargaría de hacerla abrir la boca. Le pego su cuerpo al de ella tan fuerte que ella gimió cuando sintió el gran pene de Inuyasha clavársele en el vientre. Y así fue cuando el consiguió meter su lengua en la boca de ella para saborearla por completo. La necesidad se le notaba con cada movimiento de sus labios. Con cada lamida que su lengua le daba a las paredes de la boca de Kagome y con cada jugueteo que tenia con la lengua de ella. Se apretó mas a ella y la levanto un poco de sus pies para hacerla sentir su pene en su intimidad entonces ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido rasgado de su garganta escapo de su boca al sentir el placer proporcionado a su clítoris. Esto la hizo relajar un poco sus músculos. Inuyasha se froto un poco más en ella, le gustaba escucharla gemir, pero ahora quería que lo llamara. Abandono su boca dejando un rastro de saliva en los labios de ella, hinchados por el beso y bajo un poco por su cuello dándole chupos y dejando la piel roja a su paso.- di mi nombre princesa- le dijo al odio en un ronquido. Podría jurar que se vendría en sus propios pantalones o que con lo bruto que podía llegar a ser… desnudar a Kagome y hacerle el amor en la mesa de la cocina con la posibilidad de que su hijo los viera.

Al principio no dijo nada, le costaba bastante respirar, gemir y disfrutar al mismo tiempo. Y claro su orgullo no la dejaría nombrarlo solo para no darle gusto a él. Debía admitir que necesitaba ser amada, necesitaba tener a un hombre que le diera placer sin importarle como, ni en donde ni el riesgo que podía correr si alguien los veía y para su desgracia ese hombre era Inuyasha. Lo podía escuchar gemir en su oído y esto hizo que ella también se frotara a él… se sentía como una cualquiera en sus brazos, como una completa idiota por estar así con el hombre que tanto daño le hizo… pero al diablo con eso, esto era demasiado placentero como para perdérselo.

Di mi nombre, Kagome- le pidió de nuevo estaba por explotar en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aunque la idea de venirse le hizo caer en cuenta que sería la escucha perfecta para meterse en la ducha con ella y hacerle el amor ahí.

Inu… Inuyasha- la escucho suspirar. No, el no quera que dijera su nombre así, quería escucharlo más alto.

Mas alto- dijo el frotándose con más violencia contra ella.

Inuyasha!- grito ella cuando hizo esto y el muy forzadamente se detuvo recuperando un poco su respiración y dejándola tocar el suelo con sus pies. Le temblaba el cuerpo, todo, desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, no sabía si era frustración porque se detuvo o porque su orgullo había tomado control de ella de nuevo.

No lo podía cachetear, simplemente no podía… ella había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero tampoco quería llorar ante el de nuevo, solo opto por dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y espera a que su cuerpo se estabilizara un poco.

El la rodeo con sus brazos. Y la sostuvo con delicadeza. Podía oler su cabello y embriagarse con su aroma… la quería hacer suya de nuevo, pero como estaban las cosas, el debía ir con calma, por lo menos ya habían dado el primer paso.

¿Kagome?- la llamo sobándole la melena negra. Ella se revolvió un poco

No sabes cómo te deseo mujer- dijo el riéndose- hace 6 años que no me sentía así. Me haces calentar como un adolescente- comento.

Esto no volverá a suceder- dijo ella- yo sigo herida por lo que hiciste-

Oh sí que volverá a pasar y créeme que la próxima acabaremos en la cama- dijo sonriendo- y se que te herí, y no alcanzan las palabras para pedirte perdón, pero lo conseguiré.- le levanto la cara con su mano.- quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo, por favor.

Ella no estaba preparada para dejarlo entrar en su vida de nuevo. En solo unas horas él le había dado un vuelco a todo y ahora estaba ahí parada ante él y se le había olvidado por completo lo sucedido en Japón. Pero aun lo amaba y eso era algo que no podía negar. Y tampoco podía seguir ocultando que lo soñaba de noche y deseaba despertar con él a su lado.

Vamos Kagome- dijo dándole un beso en los labios- una oportunidad.

No- dijo finalmente- esto no ocurrirá de nuevo Inuyasha. No dejare que te aproveches de mí.

El la miro seriamente- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Que yo no seré parte de tu familia- razono- puedes venir a ver a Hojo las veces que quieras pero a mí no. Yo quiero rehacer mi vida amorosa y no será contigo- mintió. Primero pensaba que lo quería con ella ya hora le decía que quería una vida con otro… se tenía que morder la lengua.

El arrugo el entrecejo- tu no serás mujer de nadie más Kagome Higurashi- dijo.- y entiende esto, cuando te digo que eres mía, es por eso así.

Mami- la llamo Hojo desde la escalera. Su hijo había llegado en el momento oportuno porque simplemente ya no sabía que mas decirle a Inuyasha.- ya voy- dijo ella saliendo del agarre de Inuyasha.

¿Listo?- le pregunto- ¡si!- dijo Hojo emocionado. -¿y papa?- pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

Ahí voy- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cocina sonriendo la vio torcer la boca y rodar los ojos. Kagome iba a luchar una guerra que perdería. O él se dejaba de llamar Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Segura que no quieres venir conmigo Kagome?- le pregunto Inuyasha acomodándose la corbata. Ella lo miro de reojo con recelo, aun sin poder explicarse en qué momento había permitido que ese malnacido se mudara con ella y su hijo a su casa.

Ya te dije que no- dijo ella pasándose la mano por la cara para remover un flequillo de cabello que le fastidiaba. – Y por el amor a Dios, Inuyasha ya lárgate de mi casa- le pidió perdiendo el control

Calma- dijo el sonriéndole de lado- llegare temprano del evento para dormir contigo- la escucho resoplar y levantarse de la silla.

Y yo te esperare despierta para acuchillarte cuando entres por esa puerta- dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo. Y escucharlo reír ante su comentario solo la hizo enojar a un mas.

¿Alguna vez te dije que cuando te enojas te ves más hermosa de lo que ya eres?- le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella por la espalda- solo lárgate Inuyasha y no regreses… piérdete en el camino a esta casa-

Mi amor- le llamo poniendo sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola a él- ya verás que todo será mejor cuando me perdones y decidas regresar a Japón conmigo y mi hijo- la sintió temblar y pudo escuchar si agitada respiración – y sabes, cuando tiemblas así cada vez que te toco, no sabes las ganas que me dan de tirarte en esa cama y dejarte sin un pedacito de ropa- se relamió los labios y recordó cómo se veía Kagome cuando temblaba de placer debajo de su cuerpo.

Dio un respingo ante la corriente de energía que le paso por la espalda cuando recordó como la hacía sentir cuando le hacía el amor.- Inuyasha por favor- le dijo ella en un hilillo de voz.

Ponte algo lindo esta noche, porque te puedo asegurar que lo último que harás es dormir cuando yo entre a este cuarto- le planto un beso en su mejilla derecha- nos vemos mas noche- y sin decir más salió del cuarto y se marcho.

Se quedo sin decir una palabra, sin mover un musculo y por supuesto… con el deseo que la quemaba de sentirse amada por Inuyasha una vez más.

¿Mama?- la llamo Hojo desde la puerta

Ella le sonrió- ¿sabes mi amor?- le dijo sobándole los cabellos al niño mientras le tomaba la mano- dentro de unos días cumple papa- trago pesadamente- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al centro comercial y vemos si le podemos comprar algo?- el niño rio – si – ella solo pudo reír igual.

¿Entonces no piensas venir?- pregunto Kagome mientras sostenía su celular con el lado de su cabeza. Kikyo no había podido llegar aun a Francia.

Si- dijo Kikyo mientras le arreglaba un lacito en el cabello de su hija- pero tú sabes cómo es Kouga, quiere dejar todo arreglado para no tener inconvenientes en el viaje.

Kagome resoplo- pues ven tu primero- dijo ella y escucho a Kikyo reír

Sabes que Kouga no me deja viajar sola. Tu sabes con ese cuento de que los aviones se caen, los barcos de hundes, los trenes se estrellan… bueno, el dice que si algo ha de pasarnos, pues nos pasara como familia. – Se burlo- que él no es capaz de vivir sin mí y menos después de ver como la vida de Inuyasha se venía abajo ante tu ausencia.

Kagome soltó una risita- hablando de él, ha convertido esta casa en su nuevo hogar.- comento y sabía que Kikyo había dejado de respirar.

Lo perdonaste Kagome- la acuso.- como puedes vivir con ese hombre que tanto daño t hizo. –

Lo sé- dijo Kagome soltando un suspiro- y no lo he perdonado pero la historia sería diferente si Hojo no existiera- confeso- no puedo alejarlo de su padre, Kikyo.- dijo ella en su defensa.

Pues tú tienes suerte que mi hija este aquí ahora- dijo ella seriamente- y tienes razón, al demonio con Kouga- dijo enojada- mañana tomo el primer avión a Francia para sacar a ese hombre de tu casa.

Kagome rio- te esperare con Hojo en el aeropuerto- te quiero- y colgó el teléfono. Miro el reloj y marcaban las doce y media de la noche y la casa estaba en silencio total… lo que no había desde que Inuyasha llego. Miro a la ventana y sintió escalofríos. – Con un demonio Inuyasha- maldijo. El mas que nadie sabía que odiaba las cortinas abiertas, especialmente de noche, sentía que alguien le saldría de la ventana y… bueno, ella y su imaginación.

Se acerco a la ventana y también noto la calle un poco calmada- es media noche Kagome, a esta hora todos duermen- se dijo a sí misma y cerro las cortinas.

Miro su cama, la cama que había compartido con Inuyasha las últimas dos semanas y se dejo caer en ella. Pudo sentir el olor a la colonia de Inuyasha salir de las almohadas y se vio a si misma oliéndolas profundamente y sonriendo como una colegiala enamorada.

Yo también hago lo mismo cuando tú no estás en casa- dijo una voz masculina y ella se espanto tanto que le arrojo la almohada.- perdona si te asuste- dijo sonriendo- pero es que no podía creer lo que veía.

Pensé llegarías más tarde- dijo ella sonrojada buscando un poco de sabana para taparse la cara

Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti- le confesó quitándose el saco y aflojándose un poco la corbata. – la próxima semana habrá otro evento, me gustaría que fueras conmigo- dijo el

No puedo- confeso ella.- yo también estoy invitada y tengo que representar a mi empresa-

Bueno entonces mandare a alguien de la mía y te llegare como tu pareja, ¿te parece?- la escucho resoplar.

Inuyasha, no tienes que estar todo el día pegado a mí, además yo siempre voy con Bankotsu a esos eventos- dijo ella desviando la mirada. No lo podía ver, pero por cómo se torno el ambiente en el cuarto sabía que estaba enojado. Solo hasta que sintió como la levantaba de la cama y la miraba fijamente pudo entender la magnitud de su enojo- ¿Quién demonios es él?- le pregunto mientras las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban con violencia.

El representante legal de la empresa- dijo ella sin importancia alguna – siempre va conmigo.

Pues desde hoy dejara de ir y su lugar lo tomare yo- dijo Inuyasha- y su nombre no se volverá a mencionar en esta casa.

Pues eso esta complicado y tampoco te sorprendas si llama seguido… tu sabes, soy su jefa, necesita de mi autorización para firmar cosas.- le aclaro.

Sentía un deseo muy adentro de el mismo de estrangularla por lo que acababa de decir – Kagome no pienso decírtelo de nuevo- dijo el pasándose las manos por el cabello un poco desesperado.

Ni yo a ti- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo diga- apago la lámpara de su mesa de noche y se metió debajo de las sabanas dejando a Inuyasha parado en la oscuridad con la boca abierta.

Cuando se despertó Inuyasha aun seguía dormido y podía escuchar lo bajo de sus ronquidos y se tapo la boca para no reír. Lo detallo rápidamente y quiso darse un par de cachetadas, no entendía porque por mucho que lo intentara no dejaba de amarlo… y entonces se ponía a pensar en lo que paso y arrugaba su frente y se enojaba consigo misma ya que no podía usar lo ocurrido como excusa para odiarlo. ¡Maldito Inuyasha!

Se levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido y fue a ver su hijo que como su padre aun seguía durmiendo y roncaba igual. Era imposible negarle que fuera de él. Era imposible seguir negándole a Hojo la posibilidad de que tuviera una figura paterna a su alrededor, entonces vio la realidad de la situación y le pego como patada de mula en la cara. Hojo ya merecía dejar de ser solo un Higurashi, el merecía llevar el apellido de su padre, Hojo era un Ikeda… de eso no había duda.

Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que arreglarse para irse a un largo día de trabajo. Hojo no tenía clase ese día así que se quedaría en casa con Rin. En cuanto a Inuyasha… bueno el era un adulto se las podría arreglar solo.

Se dio una corta ducha de agua tibia y para cuando quiso bajar a la cocina por una taza de té ya los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de la sala. Apuro su bebida tomo las llaves de su coche y dispuesta a marcharse escucho un carraspeo. – Te vas y ni te despides de mi- dijo la voz acercándose a ella.

Tengo prisa- contesto sin mirarlo- Rin vendrá por Hojo en una hora. Ella tiene las llaves de la casa así que no te asustes si la ves entrar. – Comento – supongo iras a pasear o algo, así que no se te olvide cerrar la casa con seguro.

Kagome no estás hablando con un adolescente- dijo el sonriendo.- y en cuanto a la prisa, sigo esperando a que me des un beso de despedida. –

Vete al demonio- dijo ella y cerró la puerta dejándolo de nuevo parado sin nada que decir.

Bueno – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- supongo cobrare mi beso más tarde- y subiendo despacio volvió al cuarto a dormir un poco más.

¿Y las modelos?- pregunto Kagome soltándose el cabello del agarre en el que lo tenía.

Falta una-contesto Sesshomaru mirándole por el lado del ojo- así que supongo tú la suplantaras-

Ella lo miro fijamente ya se conocía ese truco- Sesshomaru, si esa modelo no llega te pondré a modelar a ti en bikini- lo amenazo.

Por el amor a los dioses, mujer eres tan terca como una mula.- dijo enojado- eras modelo antes de tomar las riendas de esta empresa solo modela una vez mas y ya.- dijo el- te ahorrarías una buena cantidad de dinero. Estas modelos, todos los años cobran más y comen menos.

Ya te dije que no- dijo ella dándole fin a la conversación y lo escucho gruñir- eres como Rin.

Somos hermanas- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Cómo le va con las ultimas semanas?- pregunto Kagome.

Bien- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo y relajando las facciones de su cara- no me cambies el tema, no hay mas modelos así que te tocara a ti- le puso el folder en el escritorio y sin darle tiempo de hablar salió de la oficina.

Ya verás- tomo el folder y miro los papeles que había en el.- ¡SESSHOMARU!- grito, el malnacido había contratado solo nueve de las diez modelos que se necesitaban, lo tenía todo planeado.

Ya era medio día cuando sintió su estomago rugir en hambre y no quería dejar de trabajar, quería terminar de revisar los nuevos catálogos y las revistas del mes, pero el sonido de alguien la puerta de su oficina la hizo detenerse.

Adelante- dijo ella quitándose un trozo de cabello de la cara.

Kagome- dijo el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules.- te tengo el contrato de la empresa que quieres comprar.

Bankotsu ven aquí- dijo ella-quiero pedirte disculpas por no asistir al evento de ayer-

No tienes porque- dijo el sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de ella. – además, estuvo aburridísimo, lo único entretenido fue ver como las mujeres presentes intentaban inútilmente acercársele a un hombre que nunca había visto antes. – Hizo una pausa para pensar- creo su nombre era Ikeda Inuyasha.- comento entonces la vio palidecer.

Kagome contuvo el aire, y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón resonar en sus oídos. Inuyasha había estado en el mismo evento y otras mujeres habían querido estar con él. Bueno no se podía negar que Inuyasha tenía ese efecto pero aun así no pudo controlar el enojo que creció en ella.- el es padre de Hojo- dijo finalmente soltando el aire que contuvo- está hospedado en mi casa.

Lo vio arruga la frente- ¿y tú porque se lo permitiste?- pregunto Bankotsu apretando los puños.

Porque Hojo lo quería ahí y él se aprovecho de eso- contesto a su defensa.

Kagome, espero aun recuerdes lo que sufriste por ese hombre y lo que te costo levantarte del suelo y tener la vida que tienes- le dijo Bankotsu- ahora estas poniendo de lado tus deberes laborales por estar en casa con el.- resoplo

No estoy dejando nada de lado- dijo ella apretando los labios- pero se me es casi imposible sacarlo de ahí.

Bankotsu estaba enojado, mas de lo que cualquier representante legal debería estarlo cuando su relación con su jefa era solo laboral… y eso le hacia hervir la sangre. – cambiando de tema- dijo ella intentando calmar a Bankotsu- al parecer Sesshomaru me hizo una bromita de mal gusto y tendré que modelar en la toma de hoy. Así que necesito que generes una declaración en donde diga que el dinero que genere mi toma, no será usado en otra cosa que no sea la empresa y que las fotos no estarán a mí poder para venta y beneficio personal. – dijo ella

De acuerdo – dijo Bankotsu- firma estos papeles y me podre ir a pensar en formas de como matar a ese hombre- escucho a Kagome reír- es en serio-

Claro- dijo ella – tu eres un hombre muy serio, nunca bromeas- dijo aun riéndose. Escucharon la puerta abrirse. – Buenas- dijo la voz masculina entonces Kagome se congelo.

Bankotsu ni se movió a verlo, sabía quien era. – Que modales- dijo Inuyasha caminando para verlo a la cara. – Bankotsu Takahashi- dijo el sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano para saludarlo- un placer conocerte ayer en el evento y verte aquí de nuevo.

Ikeda- dijo el de igual forma mirándolo fijamente- me retiro- contesto tomando los papeles del escritorio de Kagome. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad.- no sabía que él era tu representante legal- dijo Inuyasha sentándose en la silla donde había encontrado a Bankotsu.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto ella dejando caer el lapicero

Vine a llevarte a almorzar conmigo- dijo sonriendo. –

No tengo tiempo- dijo ella sin mirarlo, iba a tener que dejar dicho que ese hombre no podía pasar por las puertas principales de la empresa.- por cierto, un guardia de seguridad muy amistoso- dijo Inuyasha. Es como si le leyera la mente.

Inuyasha, necesito que te vayas, ando muy ocupada, tengo tomas a las dos de la tarde y necesito terminar de leer esto.

Sigues de modelo- él, la miro asombrado – no me agrada eso.

¿Y quién te pregunto lo que te agradaba o no?- le dijo ella.

Eres la madre de mi hijo, necesito que te comportes como una, no que andes mostrándote en una revista- contraataco él.

Pues tú como padre de Hojo, deberías hacerte respetar y no dejar que mujeres se te peguen como sanguijuelas en eventos.- dijo ella con amargura.- por lo visto Kikyo si estaba en lo correcto.

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua- ese Bankotsu es mas lengua suelta de lo que parece… típico fracasado en el amor, metiendo cizaña- dijo apretando los puños.

Kagome lo miro con recelo- ya cállate- dijo ella y antes de poder seguir sonó su teléfono.

¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru?- pregunto con pesadez.- no, Inuyasha está en mi oficina- hizo un pausa y después intento calmarlo- no, yo le puedo partir la cara sola.- lo vio sonreír de medio lado, con esa sonrisa tan coqueta que tenía que la volvía loca. -¿será harán las tomas ahora?- pregunto resoplando- de acuerdo, estaría ahí enseguida.- y colgó.

Te debes ir- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acomodando la falda que se le había subido un poco e Inuyasha solo se relamió los labios cuando pudo apreciar sus piernas.

No me quiero ir – dijo el poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde ella estaba para tomarla de la cintura.- además- dijo, tragando un poco, con solo verla se le hacía agua la boca.- me debes mi beso de buenos días y de despedida.- y sin decir más le tomo los labios.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Inuyasha la había besado sin ella esperarlo pero había perdido aun más la cuenta de las veces que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma violenta cuando podía sentir la lengua de Inuyasha destrozarle la boca una vez dentro de ella. Inuyasha tenía una forma tan delicada y poderosa de hacerla sentir en las nubes cuando la besaba. Y era aun más delicioso cuando él, la empezaba a tocar de forma atrevida. Sentía como sus ásperas manos subían la falda que llevaba puesta hasta dejar su trasero expuesto al aire y él se lo acariciaba de forma delicada y fuerte a la vez. Poso su mano en la nuca de él y la acaricio un poco entregándose al beso y tomando un poco de iniciativa e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de el. Y entonces sonrió complacida cuando lo escucho gruñir con satisfacción. La sentó en el escritorio y dio un respingo al sentir la fría superficie contra sus muslos. – Inuyasha para.- dijo ella cuando lo sintió deslizarse por su cuello con su lengua húmeda, haciéndola tragar en seco.

Inuyasha la tomo del rostro – dime que no quieres que te haga el amor ahora mismo y te dejo ir- la miro con sus ojos desorbitados y pensó que aunque ella le dijera que no quería nada con el… él, la haría suya igual, solo para recordarle viejos tiempos y hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Inuyasha me tengo que ir- dijo ella respirando pesadamente reuniendo las poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia para alejarse y acomodar su falda nuevamente.

Kagome respóndeme – le exigió Inuyasha. – Me tengo que ir- dijo ella alejándose de él y saliendo de la oficina tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Hasta que llegas- dijo Sesshomaru mirándola de forma acusadora.-

Tuve inconvenientes- dijo ella pasando su mano por su frente. – Con Inuyasha aquí todo es inconveniente- resoplo Sesshomaru.

Me iré a cambiar- dijo Kagome dirigiéndose al cuarto donde estaban las modelos esperándola. Y casi se atora con aire cuando recordó que las tomas de hoy serian en ropa interior. – Genial- murmuro y se fue a alistar.

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que habían empezado y todo iba bien hasta Inuyasha entro por las puertas del salón y vio lo que hacía. Su mundo y su cuerpo entonces se congelo al ver la mirada de deseo que tenía Inuyasha cuando la vio en esa diminuta prenda que a duras penas le cubría las nalgas. – Te odio Sesshomaru- se dijo a sí misma y se hizo una nota mental de matarlo apenas terminara con eso. Y se hizo otra nota mental de matar a fotógrafo cuando se detuvo a admirar a Inuyasha- ¿tienen algo para él?- pregunto sonriendo.- este hombre será perfecto en las siguientes tomas con Eri.- comento

Inuyasha sonrió de lado, debía admitir que se fotógrafo serbia de algo- yo solo me tomare fotos con Kagome- dijo él.

El fotógrafo resoplo. – venga, cámbiate y vamos con las otras tomas, el resto se pude ir. Solo necesito a este joven a Kagome.

No- dijo Kagome- el no es empleado de aquí ni modelo- les recordó- así que no saldrá en estas fotos.

Pero bueno mujer- dijo el fotógrafo mirándola fijamente -¿quieres que la revista se venda o no?-

Ella arrugo el entrecejo- no me vengas con ese cuento-.

Si-dijo el fotógrafo- y ya cállate y ponte en tu lugar ahí viene el joven.- dijo él. Y lo peor de todo es que Kagome no podía decir nada. Si era la jefa pero a la hora de una sesión fotográfica… él era el que mandaba y nunca, pero nunca se le llevaba la contraria.

¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

Inuyasha- dijo el quitándose la bata para quedar un par de jeans desgastados y rotos, sin camisa puesta mostrando su bien formado y mantenido cuerpo. Kagome se tuvo que relamer lo labios que se le secaron en unos segundos. – bien, necesito que te sientes con las piernas un poco abiertas y te pegues a la pared y Kagome tu sabes que hacer así que vamos… que ya es tarde.- comento

Inuyasha se sentó y espero a que Kagome se quitara la bata que la cubría y contuvo un poco su respiración cuando vio que solo llevaba un sujetador y una brasilera de encaje que le apretaba de forma deliciosa sus nalgas y hacia un contraste hermoso con su piel. Vio como el pecho le subía y bajaba acelerado y cuando la sintió encima del poniéndole rodeándolo con las piernas sintió que se vendría ahí mismo y se ruborizo.

Kagome pégate un poco mas- dijo el hombre- Inuyasha no muerde.

Créeme que si – dijo él en un susurro haciéndola respingar. – cállate Inuyasha – dijo Kagome pegándole sus senos al pecho de Inuyasha y vio el flash de la cámara un par de veces mientras ella se cambiaba levemente de posición.

Ahora Inuyasha necesito que la agarres que hagas algo con tus manos- dijo el fotógrafo – necesito que se vean provocativos, mejor dicho piensa que le estás haciendo el amor.-

Inuyasha sonrió con malicia, oh sí, eso pensaría. Pasó sus manos por la cintura de Kagome y las metió lentamente por la brasilera, agarrándole el trasero de forma posesiva y acariciándoselo lentamente. Esto iba a ser pan comido.

Kagome no podía creer su atrevimiento pero no podía hacer nada. Pronto sintió como Inuyasha soltaba su sostén y lo lanzaba lejos y mientras las agarraba por la espalda y apartaba un poco su cabello mordiendo levemente la curvatura de su cuello. Poso una mano en su seno izquierdo y lo masajeo mientas se ponía de pie y la acostaba en el piso mirando hacia abajo y él se posaba sobre ella pasando sus manos por su espalda y plantando un beso en su hombro.

Exacto así- dijo el fotógrafo mientras Kagome esperaba impacientemente a que dijera que no tomaría más fotos. Cerró los ojos y sintió como Inuyasha le dio la vuelta y ella se cubrió los senos tan rápido como pudo aunque fue algo inútil ya que Inuyasha se los tapaba con su cuerpo entonces sintió su mundo desaparecer. Inuyasha introdujo una de sus manos y busco su camino con sus dedos entrando lentamente por su intimidad entonces ella arqueo su espalda y cerró los ojos con placer soltando un gemido.

Así pasaron unos segundos – excelentes tomas- dijo el hombre poniendo su cámara a un lado – en especial las ultimas. Te felicito muchacho, eres bueno en esto y Kagome salió espectacular. Deberías venir más seguido.

Inuyasha solo sonrió. – Bueno gente necesito que salgan para que estos dos se cambien- dijo el fotógrafo sonriendo de lado. Estaba equivocado Inuyasha si creía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero bueno… no era un secreto que Kagome necesitaba más sexo en su vida y quien mejor que Inuyasha.

A los pocos minutos todo quedo en silencio y Kagome pudo respirar de nuevo – no tenias que meterme el dedo- dijo ella enojada.

Te gusto- dijo Inuyasha- por los cielos Kagome sigues siendo tan estrecha como la primera vez que te hice mía.

Kagome se ruborizo y se revolvió un poco para levantarse del suelo pero Inuyasha no la dejo. – dime que no quieres que te haga el amor y me alejare de ti- dijo el

No empieces con eso de nuevo Inuyasha- dijo ella mientras se revolvía un poco más

Deja de moverte mujer- dijo Inuyasha respirando pesadamente – cada vez que tus pezones me rozan el pecho… la bestia se despierta un poco mas.- dijo sonriendo mientras movía un poco su miembro para dejar que le rozara a Kagome.

¡Inuyasha!- exclamo ella cuando lo sintió tan duro contra su piel. – quítate.

No- dijo el metiendo su mano de nuevo en la prenda interior de Kagome para acariciarla con sus dedos. Y la sintió contraerse con tanta fuerza que pareciera que el placer se lo estuviera dando el mismo. – Eres perfecta- dijo él y bajo su cabeza para deleitarse en los pechos de Kagome.

El pezón de Kagome era algo precioso. Era rosado, bien paradito y pequeño, mientras su seno era de tamaño considerado y se movía levemente mientras ella se revolvía en placer. El sabia como hacerla gemir, era algo así como paso a seguir. Era juguetear con la punta de su pezón mientras su lengua lo movía de lado a lado y sus dientes le daban pequeños mordiscos. Con su mano lo masajeaba de manera delicada y proseguía al otro seno y hacia lo mismo, pero cuando sintió su miembro palpitar con violencia entonces perdió la razón y decidió que chuparles los senos a Kagome con si estuviera hambriento seria lo más adecuado para la ocasión.

Kagome se ahogaba en un mar de placer y le encantaba hacerlo no le importaba en lo absoluto que Inuyasha la tocara de esa forma, ella se quería sentir amada, ella quería sentirse amada por él. Le sobo el cabello sin saber que mas hacer con sus manos y cuando el subió un poco para estar a la altura de su rostro y besarla con violencia entonces decidió darle un poco de placer a él. Tomo su miembro de forma suave entre sus manos y lo acaricio de arriba abajo apretando un poco su agarre mientras Inuyasha gruñía y bajaba su cabeza sin poder respirar bien. Entonces lo sintió escapársele de las manos y tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando Inuyasha paso su lengua por su intimidad tomándose un buen tiempo en acariciar su clítoris, y a los pocos minutos la puso sentir mojarse y lo que más le gusto fue que se vino en él y la pudo saborear.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Tener un orgasmo en un cuarto en la empresa donde trabajas no era algo que ella le recomendara a nadie. Y le costó bastante no soltar un grito de satisfacción y cuando sintió que Inuyasha entro en ella solo pudo hacer lo que su cuerpo le pidió. Pegarse más a él. – Inuyasha- le gimió en el oído y lo pudo sentir temblar con ella.

Kagome mírame- dijo él mientras le apartaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello para que lo viera.- te amo princesa, te hago mía porque necesito que entiendas que lo eres todo para mí. – dijo él. – por favor

Ella lo miro con ojos tristes y la realidad le pego una cachetada. Si lo amaba y estaba herida y dejar que el la hiciera suya de nuevo solo la pondría en una situación peor. Cerró los ojos y respiro un poco y sonrió con sus ojos cerrados. – Sigue por favor- le pidió ella abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo. – Sigue Inuyasha – y lo beso. Lento, delicado, le saboreo los labios con su lengua y sonrió un poco más cuando el se movió dentro de ella. Le susurraba palabras lindas al oído mientras aceleraba su ritmo y al final cuando le dijo que la amaba de nuevo, lo sintió esparcirse dentro de ella. Y fue algo tan cálido que la hizo llorar y ella no entendía por qué.

Cuando se pudieron levantar de donde estaban ella no podía ni mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Y él, la entendía y le hizo todo más fácil. La ayudo a vestirse, le robo unos cuantos besos en el proceso, la hizo sentir amada, suya, tan suya que solo quería que la tomara de nuevo las veces que quisiera.

¿Preciosa?— llamo Inuyasha mientras le abría la puerta del auto para irse a casa

Ella solo lo miro y le sonrió – esta noche cenaremos algo delicioso en casa, le he pedido a Rin que se quede con Hojo la noche- dijo él mientras le plantaba un beso en la mano.

Y ella solo pudo asentir.

El camino a casa fue rápido y silencioso pero él nunca le soltó la mano y ella no dejo de sonreír.- necesitas ponerte un poco de crema en las manos – dijo burlándose y el se sonrió.

Lo sé- dijo el- son ásperas comparadas con lo suave que es tu piel.- la escucho reír.

¿Qué crees que pasara entre nosotros ahora?- pregunto Kagome con nerviosismo.

El sonrió y le tomo el rostro- pasara que esta noche te hare mía hasta el amanecer, mañana iremos por tu anillo de compromiso y en dos meses nos casamos y regresamos a Japón.- contesto él.

Lo haces ver todo tan simple Inu- dijo ella.

Los ojos de él se abrieron en sorpresa y satisfacción y la beso tan rápido como su cuerpo respondió ante esas palabras- me encanta que me digas Inu- y soltó una risita.

El tal Ikeda está aquí- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros terminando el poco trago que le quedaba en el vaso.

No me importa- dijo la voz de la mujer- tu encárgate de la tal Higurashi y yo de él.- dijo ella. – necesito que te cases con ella lo más pronto posible… antes de que se dé cuenta de la empresa fantasma con la cual pronto hará negocios.

No me apures Kaguya- dijo el muchacho – todo con calma, ella confía mucho en mi, la otra semana le hare saber que estoy enamorado de ella y pues ella aceptara estar conmigo, igual el mocoso que tiene necesita padre y la verdad no me molestaría hacerlo…

Tu ocúpate del mocoso si quieres, yo me ocupo de contar el dinero.- dijo ella haciendo una pausa.- no te me vayas a torcer ni a enamorar de ella… puedes dañar nuestro plan Bankotsu- y colgó.


End file.
